Loial Sohn des Arent Sohn des Halan
Loial ist ein Ogier aus dem Stedding Shangtai. Beschreibung Loial ist der Sohn von Arent Das Muster wird gewebt (Kapitel) und Covril. Er ist verheiratet mit Erith. Er ist beinahe zehn Fuß groß. Seine Nase ist so breit wie sein ganzes Gesicht, die Augenbrauen hängen wie Schwänze herunter und umrahmen blasse Augen von Teetassengröße. Seine Ohren haben behaarte Spitzen und erheben sich aus einer zerzausten Masse schwarzen Haares. Seine Stimme klingt wie eine Basstrommel. Die Ogier-Ältesten halten ihn für vorschnell und einen Hitzkopf. Loial hat das Talent des Baumsingens. Erinnerungen an Träume (Kapitel) Er ist der schnellste Läufer von Stedding Shangtain und hat sogar einmal ein Pferd im laufen geschlagen. Die Jagd beginnt (Kapitel Bd. 3) Handlung Vorgeschichte Loial wurde 908 NÄ Er ist 998 NÄ 90 bei seinem ersten Treffen mit Rand. (Das Muster wird gewebt (Kapitel)) im Stedding Shangtai geboren als Sohn von Arent und Covril. The Wheel of Time Companion 995 NÄ verließ er mit 87 Jahren sein Stedding, obwohl er von den Ogier-Ältesten als zu jung dafür angesehen wurde. Er ging ohne Erlaubnis, da er zu ungeduldig war, auf ihre Entscheidung zu warten, denn Ogier gelten erst mit 100 Jahren als erwachsen. Loial wollte unbedingt die Haine sehen und die Großen Städte, die von den Ogiern erbaut worden waren. In den drei Jahren nach seiner Flucht aus Stedding Shangtai besuchte er unter anderem Tear, Illian und Cairhien. Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt Seine Ankunft in Caemlyn und die Angst der Menschen vor einem Ogier, den sie für einen Trolloc halten, zwingen Loial, die Schenke Der Königin Segen nicht mehr zu verlassen, um keine Unruhen zu verursachen. Dabei ist es eine willkommene Abwechslung für ihn, als er Rand al'Thor kennen lernt, den er - genau wie seine Freunde Perrin und Mat - schon nach kurzem Gespräch als Ta'veren erkennt. Obwohl er sich fürchtet, da er die alten Geschichten kennt, erklärt sich Loial einverstanden, Rand und seine Begleiter durch die Kurzen Wege zu führen, als klar wird, dass der Dunkle König das Auge der Welt bedroht. Nicht nur das Abenteuer lockt Loial, sondern auch die Aussicht, ein Buch über Ta'veren und ihre Auswirkungen schreiben zu können. Der Weg führt ihn in die Große Fäule, wo er den Grünen Mann kennen lernt, aber auch die Verlorenen Aginor und Balthamel, denen sich die Gruppe im Kampf stellen muss. Loial bewahrt den zurückbleibenden Sterbenden Ort nach dem Tod des Grünen Mannes mit seinem überragenden Talent im Baumgesang, Das Rad dreht sich (Kapitel) ehe die Gruppe zurück nach Fal Dara reist, im Gepäck das Horn von Valere. Noch weiß der Ogier nicht, dass er sich dem Wiedergeborenen Drachen angeschlossen hat. Es gibt weder Anfang noch Ende (Kapitel) Die Jagd beginnt In den folgenden Wochen, die die Gruppe in Fal Dara verbringt, ist Loial genauso bekümmert wie Mat und Perrin, als Rand sich von ihnen abzuwenden beginnt und sie mit Arroganz vertreibt. Als das Horn von Valere gestohlen wird, will Loial die Gruppe begleiten, die es zurück holt und verzeiht Rand schnell als dieser sich entschuldigt. Die Reise führt sie nach Cairhien, wo das Horn, das inzwischen von Rand zurück geholt wurde, erneut gestohlen wird. Die Spur führt zu einem Wegtor und zu einer Nachricht von Padan Fain, der sie mit dem Horn auf der Toman-Halbinsel erwartet. Da das Wegtor in Cairhien von Machin Shin versperrt wird, muss die Gruppe Stedding Tsofu aufsuchen - was Loial sehr nervös macht. Immer noch gilt er als zu jung und befürchtet, dort fest gehalten zu werden. Im Stedding lernt er die junge Ogier-Frau Erith kennen und verliebt sich sofort in sie, Stedding Tsofu (Kapitel) ist aber auch erleichtert, als Rand die Ogier-Ältesten überzeugen kann, dass Loial für seine Reise wichtig ist. Sie sind schließlich gezwungen, die Reise mit einem Portalstein fortzusetzen, der sie vier Monate zu spät auf der Toman-Halbinsel absetzt. Wochenlang suchen sie die Spur, die sie schließlich nach Falme führt. Während Rand, Mat, Perrin, Ingtar Shinowa und Hurin in die Stadt reiten, bleibt Loial mit dem Rest der Gruppe im Lager zurück und kann so den Kampf von Rand gegen Ba'alzamon am Himmel und die Schlacht von Falme aus der Ferne beobachten. Das Grab ist keine Grenze (Kapitel) Nachdem so klar geworden ist, dass Rand der Wiedergeborene Drache ist, bleibt Loial bei ihm, um das Buch, das er begonnen hat, über ihn zu schreiben. Die Rückkehr des Drachen Loial verbringt die nächsten Wochen im Lager in den Ausläufern der Verschleierten Berge und schreibt an seinem Buch. Als Rand nach einem Angriff von Schattengezücht heimlich verschwindet, schließt er sich der Gruppe um Moiraine an, die ihn nach Tear verfolgen will. In Remen schließt sich ihnen Faile an, eine Jägerin des Horns, mit der Loial schnell Freundschaft schließt. In Illian müssen sie fliehen, als kurz nach ihrer Ankunft klar wird, dass der Verlorene Sammael dort herrscht und in Tear erkennen sie, dass Be'lal sich zum Hochlord gemacht hat. Dieses mal will Moiraine kämpfen, und die anderen zu ihrer Sicherheit nach Tar Valon schicken. Doch es kommt anders, als Faile in einer für die Aes Sedai gedachten Falle gefangen wird, die sie tief in Tel'aran'rhiod zieht. Wütend über diese Freiheitsberaubung bewacht Loial den Raum, in dem Perrin und Faile bewusstlos liegen, während Perrin in der Welt der Träume versucht, sie zu befreien, was ihm schließlich auch gelingt. Während dessen kann Rand den Stein von Tear erobern, Callandor an sich bringen und die Verlorenen Be'lal und Ishamael besiegen, bevor er sich öffentlich zum Wiedergeborenen Drachen ausruft. Was prophezeit wurde (Kapitel) Der Schatten erhebt sich Loial genießt die Zeit im Stein von Tear, der voll ausgestattete Ogier-Zimmer besitzt. Doch als Perrin ihn bittet, ihn durch die Kurzen Wege in die Zwei Flüsse zu bringen, da Kinder des Lichts die Region besetzt haben und nach ihm suchen, ist er schnell zu der Reise bereit: inzwischen hat er einen Ogier aus dem Stedding Shangtai getroffen, der ihm berichtet hat, dass seine Mutter Covril mit einer Ehefrau für ihn auf dem Weg nach Tear ist. Abschiede (Kapitel Bd. 7) Die Reise wird überschattet von einem Streit zwischen Perrin und Faile, der sich jedoch schnell legt, als klar wird, dass Trollocs Perrins gesamte Familie getötet haben. Loial nimmt nicht an der Befreiung der Gefangenen aus dem Lager der Kinder des Lichts teil, da seine Gestalt zu auffällig wäre, und bleibt zur Beobachtung von Alanna im Versteck. Später kehrt er mit ihr, Verin, Tam und Abell nach Emondsfeld zurück. Nachdem Perrin und seine Begleiter verletzt nach Emondsfeld zurückkehren, berichtet Perrin Loial sofort von dem wieder geöffneten Wegtor in den Verschleierten Bergen, das er in Tel'aran'rhiod beobachtet hat. Loial will sich sofort auf den Weg machen, um es für immer zu verschließen, auch wenn dieser Gedanke ihm nicht gefällt. Trotz Perrins Protest brechen er und Gaul so schnell wie möglich auf. Der Wolf leckt seine Wunden (Kapitel) Loial und Gaul kehren nach mehreren Tagen erschöpft und verletzt, aber erfolgreich zurück. Eine bindende Entscheidung (Kapitel) Inzwischen ist die Lage so gefährlich geworden, dass Perrin Faile fort schickt und Loial anbietet, sie zu begleiten, doch der Ogier widerspricht energisch, da er ebenfalls in der Schlacht von Emondsfeld kämpfen will. Goldauge (Kapitel) Weitere Bilder loial_by_reddera.jpg Loial.jpg Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Ogier (Person) Kategorie:Stedding Shangtai Kategorie:Baumsänger